It starts from Facebook
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: "Bapakmu rentenir yah?" / "What the…?" / Berawal dari online di FB dan akhirnya begini… Warning, gaje and garing inside.


It starts from Facebook

Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg.

Summary : Berawal dari _online _di FB dan akhirnya begini…

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typos, garing, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v<strong>

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

><p>Facebook adalah suatu hal yang tidak asing lagi untuk didengar. Hampir seluruh orang memiliki Facebook, mulai dari anak kecil sampai bahkan orang tua pasti ada saja yang memiliki Facebook. Cara mengoperasikannya pun tidaklah sulit, kita hanya perlu memasukkan alamat Facebook ke browser yang kita miliki. <em>Create new account<em>, lalu silahkan menikmati fasilitas Facebook. Tapi justru karena mengoperasikan Facebook sangatlah mudah, terkadang banyak orang yang menyalah gunakan Facebook. Mari kita tengok salah satu contohnya.

"Oy Luffy… kau ol tidak hari ini? Aku dan Chooper mau ol loh~" ucap Usopp sembari tersenyum bangga bagaikan baru saja mendapatkan mobil truk gratis.

"Ol? Makanan apa itu? Apa rasanya enak? Kalau enak, aku juga mau dong~" sahut Luffy dengan tampang serigala yang sudah 1 jam belum makan.

"Bukan makanan, Luffy! Ol itu on-li-ne~ _online _di FB loh! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan FB!"

"Oh, tahu kok. Terus, cara _online _itu bagaimana?"

"Nanti siang datanglah ke warnet Franky. Aku dan Chooper akan mengajarkanmu caranya."

"Yosh, aku akan datang!"

Siangnya, di warnet abang Franky kita tercinta.

"Jadi kalau kau ingin nge-_chat_ seseorang, tinggal klik saja orang yang ada didaftar ini…" jelas Chooper sembari menunjuk daftar _chat_. "Apa kau mengerti?" tanyanya lagi.

"Shishishi… tenang saja. Aku mengerti kok~ _arigatou_ yah Chooper. Kau baik sekali mau mengajarkanku caranya _online_!"

"Ah~ _baka_! Jangan puji aku! Aku tidak akan termakan oleh pujianmu, _baka_!" ucap Chooper sembari menari-nari tidak jelas sehingga kini perhatian seluruh pengunjung warnet tertuju pada Chooper.

"Chooper, jangan membuat keributan di warnetku yang SUUUUUPPAAAAA~" ucap Franky sembari berpose diatas meja.

"Iya, Chooper. Jangan membuatku malu karena memiliki teman sepertimu dong~" timbal Usopp.

"Shishishi… ternyata seru juga~" ucap Luffy sembari senyam-senyum tidak jelas didepan komputernya. Ok, sejenak mari kita tinggalkan 3 orang gaje yang tadi. Mari kita tengok apa yang sedang dilakukan Luffy didalam FB-nya.__

_**LUFFY'S POV**_

Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki FB sejak lama, tapi baru kali ini aku membukanya. Dulu kakakku, Ace mengatakan "Jangan sering bermain FB, karena bisa-bisa kau hilang seperti berita yang di televisi. Memang sih aku tidak yakin ada yang mau menculikmu, tapi sayang kalau kau hilang sebab kau itu spesies manusia yang langka." Karena itu aku tidak berani membuka FB. Biarpun tidak pernah membuka FB, temanku banyak loh. Ah, tunggu sebentar… ada satu _notification_, 'Boa Hancock telah mencolek Anda.'

"Bagaimana dia bisa mencolekku? Padahal dia sedang tidak ada disini atau jangan-jangan FB-nya rusak? Hie… aneh!"

'Boa Hancock mengirimi Anda sebuah pesan'

Hancock: "Hi Luffy ≧ω≦"

Luffy: "Hi juga "

BRAK…

"Hey, ada wanita cantik pingsan! Cepat tolong dia!" ucap seorang pria sembari menunjuk seorang wanita yang jatuh dilantai dan sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu. Tapi semakin keras aku berusaha mengingatnya, aku semakin lupa dengan namanya. Yah sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Wah Zoro ol… coba ku _chat_…" lalu aku meng-klik foto Zoro yang ada di _chat list_.

Luffy: "Oy Zoro… :D"

Zoro: "Apa? -_-"

Luffy: "Kau sedang apa?"

Zoro: "Ya sedang _online, baka_-_-"

Baru saja aku ingin membalasnya, eh Zoro langsung _offline_. Tak berapa lama muncul status darinya.

**Roronoa Zoro**

Tidak disekolah, tidak di FB, kenapa anak itu selalu muncul sih? -_- -di WC umum.

Baru saja melalui HP pinjaman. Suka - Komentar

Sogeking: Berarti dia suka sama kamu :D Memang siapa nama gadis itu?

Monkey D. Luffy: Shishishi… Tidak kusangka, ternyata Zoro laku juga :D

Sogeking dan Sanji- TheMostHandsomeManInTheWorld- menyukai ini.

Roronoa Zoro: KURANG AJAR! AWAS KAU BESOK!

Besok? Memangnya besok ada apa? Apa akan ada ulangan? Hah sial, padahal aku belum belajar! Bagaimana nanti kalau nilaiku jelek? Bisa-bisa aku tidak beri makan oleh kakek selama seminggu.

Ah, ada status baru dari Sanji. Coba kita lihat.

**Sanji- TheMostHandsomeManInTheWorld-**

Hello ladies-ladies di dunia maya :* Maaf aku baru bisa ol hari ini. Maklum aku sangat sibuk -di dapur terdekat.

Baru saja melalui Panci Tetangga. Suka – Komentar

Monkey D. Luffy: Hello juga :D Hey Sanji, nama FB-mu alay banget sampai-sampai aku bingung membacanya :D

Sogeking dan Roronoa Zoro menyukai ini.

Sanji -TheMostHandsomeManInTheWorld-: _WHAT THE…?_

**SUPPAA Franky**

Warnetku ramai dengan pelanggan yang SUPPAAA! B) –di Warnetku yang SUPPAA.

Baru saja melalui dunia lain. Suka – Komentar

Tony Tony Chooper: Selamat warnetnya ramai!

SUPPAA Franky: Terima kasih, salam SUPPAAA! Semoga besok lebih ramai dari hari ini dan bahkan lebih SUPPPAAA! B)

Monkey D. Luffy: Kalau mau ramai, bakar saja warnetnya.

Sogeking, Sanji -TheMostHandsomeManInTheWorld-, dan Roronoa Zoro menyukai ini.

SUPPAA Franky: Idemu tidak SUPPAA!

* * *

><p>Hmm… sudah hampir satu jam aku <em>online<em>. Semakin lama, statusnya tidak ada yang seru lagi. Yang _online_ pun semakin sedikit. Apa aku _off _saja yah?

'Nami mengirimi Anda pesan'

Ternyata Nami sedang _online_, ehm… kira-kira apa yah isi pesannya? Jangan-jangan dia mau menagih uang kas kelas lagi!

Nami: "Hey Luffy, jangan lupa yah besok kita kerja kelompok!"

Hah, syukurlah. Ternyata dia tidak menagih uang kas.

Luffy: "Iya, Nami-sama. Makasih sudah mengingatkanku. Hampir saja aku lupa."

Nami: "Oh yah, tumben kau ol?"__

_**NAMI'S POV**_

Tumben saja orang aneh yang satu ini _online_. Padahal setahuku dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara untuk membuka Facebook. Mungkinkah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga membuatnya lebih pintar?

Luffy: "Iya, soalnya aku baru saja diajari Chooper cara untuk ol hehehe :D"

Sudah kuduga. Dasar gaptek!

Nami: "Memangnya kau tidak takut hilang seperti berita yang di TV?"

Luffy: "Tidak. Lagipula, Ace bilang kalau dia tidak yakin akan ada orang yang mau menculikku. Jadi aku tenang saja shishishishi :D"

Kakak macam apa dia? Walaupun memang benar sih, aku sebagai temannya juga tidak yakin ada yang mau menculik orang aneh seperti Luffy.

Luffy: "Oh yah, aku ingin tanya, gombal itu apa? Apa itu sejenis makanan?"

Nami: "Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau menggombal! -_-"

Luffy: "Shishishi… Habis banyak sekali orang yang bilang gombal. Memang menggombal itu seperti apa?"

Nami: "Contohnya… bapak kamu tukang hipnotis yah?"

Luffy: "Bukan… kau sok tahu!"

_What the…?_

Nami: "Jawab 'iya, memang kenapa?', _baka_!"

Luffy: "Tapi bapakku bukan tukang hipnotis!"

Huh… memang susah bicara dengan orang susah yang satu ini!

Nami: "Jawab saja 'iya'!"

Luffy: "Enggak mau!"

Nami: "Jawab 'iya' enggak? Kalau kau tidak bilang 'iya', bulan ini kau harus membayar uang kas 4 kali lipat!"

Luffy: "I-iya… memang kenapa?"

Nami: "Soalnya aku selalu merasa terhipnotis setiap melihatmu."

Luffy: "Benarkah? Tapi setiap didekatmu, aku selalu merasa ketakutan…"

Nami: "Ketakutan kenapa? Memang aku menyeramkan? -_-"

Luffy: "Soalnya setiap aku salah sedikit, kamu langsung menghajar aku. Untung saja aku sudah dewasa, coba kalau aku masih anak-anak. Bisa-bisa aku trauma!"

Nami: "Memang kau mengerti arti trauma?"

Luffy: "Enggak tahu…"

Nami: "Dasar -_-"

Luffy: "Eh Nami, aku mau menggombal. Bapak kamu tukang…"

Nami: "Tukang apa?"

Luffy: "Etto… tukang…"

Nami: "Tukang apa? Cepat katakan! Tapi jangan macam-macam yah!"

Luffy: "Tukang mie ayam yah?"

Nami: "Iya, memang kenapa?"

Luffy: "Soalnya aku ingin makan mie ayam"

Nami: "Luffy… itu gak nyambung -_-"

Luffy: "Terus aku mesti mengatakan apa?"

Nami: "Katakan 'Soalnya cintamu selalu mengenyangkanku' begitu!"

Luffy: "Oh… kalau begitu ayo ulang dari awal. Aku sudah menemukan yang baru shishishishi."

Nami: "Apa?"

Luffy: "Bapakmu rentenir yah?"

_What the…_? Rentenir? Kurang ajar! Dia pasti ingin mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!

Luffy: "Ayo jawab 'iya' begitu!"

Nami: "Enggak! Pasti aneh-aneh nih!"

Luffy: "Enggak kok… suer sampai bibirnya dower deh!"

Nami: "Awas yah kalau aneh!"

Luffy: "Iya… ayo jawab!"

Nami: "Iya… memang kenapa? -_-"

Luffy: "Soalnya matrenya sama hahahaha :D"****

_KU… KUSO_! AWAS KAU BESOK!__

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Shishishishi…"

Melihat Luffy tertawa sendirian, Usopp langsung menengok. Dia takut kalau penyakit gila Luffy kambuh.

"E-eh… Lu-Luffy… kau kenapa tertawa sendiri? Jangan bilang penyakitmu kambuh!" ucap Usopp.

"Tidak… kok shishishishi..." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari monitor.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya disekolah.<p>

"LUFFY!" teriak para preman sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zoro, Sanji, dan Nami. Tanpa rasa bersalah, yang dipanggil langsung menengok dengan senyum khasnya.

"_Ohayou_ Zoro, Sanji, dan Nami!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Iyalah gak tau, wong dia bukan _author_nya.

BAK… BUK… DUAGH…

Ayo tebak, suara apa itu? Yang tahu jawabannya segera kirim ke nomor yang dibawah ini yah! 100 pengirim tercepat akan mendapatkan tiket gratis menuju _Okama Island_. Ayo kirim secepatnya, _okama _menunggumu!

_Back to the story…_

"HELEM… HELEM…! ADA KDS!" teriak Usopp dengan toa pak Ustad. Chooper yang mendengarnya langsung ikut panik.

"KDS? Apaan tuh?" tanya Vivi.

"Kisah cinta dalam selokan! Eh, salah. Kekerasan dalam sekolah maksudnya…"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya murid yang lain.

"Ada ayam goreng, ada mie goreng, ada nasi goreng, pokoknya ada-ada aja…" jawab Usopp.

"Huh… dikirain ada pembagian kunci jawaban…" kerumunan massa pun langsung bubar.

Oke mari kita lihat Luffy sang pahlawan kesiangan kita.

Saat ini Luffy sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya ditengah jalan. Pakaian sudah amburadul seperti otaknya. Wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk sepserti wajah manu'e lagi. Eh ralat, manusia maksudnya. Kok bisa? Ya bisalah, namanya juga cerita fiksi. Dan satu lagi, harta bendanya juga sudah raib seketika. Kalau yang terakhir ini sudah pasti kerjaan Nami.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar penggangu!"

"Ini balasannya karena kau telah menjatuhkan citraku dihadapan para wanita dengan mengatakan kalau aku alay!"

"Uang kas-mu aku naikkan jadi 10 kali lipat! Awas kalau tidak bayar!"

"Z...oro… S-San… ji… Na… mi… _hontou ni go… menasai_… a… ku… jan… ji… ti… dak… akan… ol… lagi," ucapnya terbata-bata.

~OWARI~

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ panggil saya Luna, saya adalah author pindahan dari FBI dan sempat juga singgah di FFTI, yoroshiku ne (✿◠‿◠) karena masih baru di fandom One Piece jadi mohon bantuannya yah minna-san dan gomenasai kalau ada salah². Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m

P.S: yang tulisan '-di WC umum' dll di status itu location buat status dimana maksudnya. Dan soal nama FB Sanji itu bukan saya bermaksud untuk nge_bash_ dia loh, itu cuma untuk seru²an aja^^ lalu yang 'B)' itu emoticon/smiley yang pakai kacamata^^

Mind to RnR m(_ _)m


End file.
